The Perfect Wedding
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: He laughed at her dreams, but that was before he knew that he would be the one to make them come true. DASEY, one-shot


**I don't own anything :(**

Casey laid spread out on her bed, flipping through a wedding magazine. She had her eyes on the same dress for over an hour now. It was strapless with sparkles on the chest. It fell down on the floor and trailed in the back, but in the front, it lifted up a little so that you could see the tips of the bride's shoes. She thought it was beautiful.

Derek walked into the room and jumped next to her, startling her, and causing her to drop the magazine onto the bed. She heavily sighed and looked at him with anger in her eyes. "What do you want??" She asked, he could tell she was annoyed.

"I'm bored." He said, lifting his feet onto the bed. She pushed them off in disgust. "Your bored, So why not come bother me?" She said sarcastically. She arched her eyebrows and waited for an answer, but instead, he picked up the magazine. "Getting married?" He asked in a slight chuckle.

"No." She answered, pulling it back to her. "Just looking at some dresses." She quietly said, looking over the dress again. "Why? Its not like your ever going to get married." Derek said in a cocky voice, rolling his eyes. "Who would wanna marry you?" He asked, getting ready to leave.

"There are plenty guys that will marry me!" She yelled as he started to walk away, but he stayed as he found that to be the funniest thing he's ever heard. "Yea, right." He walked back into the room and plopped down at her desk. He watched as she fantasied over her future wedding.

"The _whole _thing will be white. Everybody will have to wear white, except the groom, he'll wear a black suit. Then, When I walk down the aisle, their going to play the song 'Iris' By the Googoo Dolls, But only the first verse. And it will be a long white carpet for the aisle, outside, in the fall, with a bunch of leaves everywhere, right next to a lake. Ans we will read the vows that we wrote our selves, and we will both start to tear up." She took a deep breath and looked out of the window. Derek smiled, and wondered how far she will be taking this fantasy.

"Then, after wards, at the resightal, We will dance to the song 'Awake' by Secondhand Seranade. And the cake with have 4 layers, each one getting smaller as they lead to the top, then instead of the classic bride and groom topping, it was be a big, white heart." Casey sighed and smiled, looking back at him.

But, he just started to burst of laughing. "Casey, first off, no guy will EVER go through with all of that, and that's if a guys actually wants to marry you. And second, Its just not going to happen. You cant pull all of that off, like when you walk down the aisle, you cant walk down to a song like that, it has to be like, to an organ, or whatever. And outside weddings are always horrible, it always starts to rain." Derek said, rolling his eyes.

"Actually, I kinda like that rain, imagin, getting married in the pouring rain, I would love that." She smiled again, Derek once again rolled his eyes.

"It wont happen. And any guy who is willing to marry you, must be out of his mind." Derek said before he walked out of the room.

--7 YEARS LATER--

"I'm out of my mind." Derek whispered to Edwin who stood in a white suit, right next to him. He just smiled and patted Derek on the back. "I'm not sure you ever had one." He gave one last joke to his brother before he was a married man.

Derek's smile grew as he heard the waves in the lake in back of him crash against the shore. The lake was far behind him, but there was still a very nice view of it. He shook his head and laughed at how this woman was going to wear a strapless dress in the middle of fall.

He looked around and all the red, yellow, and orange leaves were laying on the green grass, he had to admit, it was actually very nice. He then looked out at all of his family and friends who actually went along with wearing all white, he thought at least one person was going to break the rules. But none of them did.

His heart jumped as he heard the song 'Iris' playing, this was it. He smile was twice as big as his normal one when he saw Casey walking down the long, white carpet. His father was on one side of her, and her father was on the other, this was one strange family, he thought to himself. But he loved it.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

He could see her smile underneath her veil, and thought about how beautiful she looked in the same dress she has wanted since she was 16. As she got close, he felt sweat making his face wet.

He tried to smile, but was too caught up in her beauty. "You look amazing." He whispered as she stood in front of him. "Thank you." She whispered as her smile took over her whole face.

"Casey, would you like to read your vows?" The pastor asked, handing Casey a white piece of paper that she had written her vows on over a month ago.

"Derek..." Casey took a deep breath and tried to fight the tears coming to her eyes. "I've known you since I was 14. I've hated you until I was 18. But I've _always _loved you." She turned her head to all of her friends and family, and made a weak smile. "I guess I hated him so much that I loved him." They all made small laughs and 'awes' as she turned back to Derek. "You used to laugh at my wedding fantasies, and tell me they wont come true. But, um, Look around, babe." Casey smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. "This is even _better _then my fantasy." She chuckled as another tear fell. "I love you Derek and you've made my dreams come true... I've put up with you all this time, it only makes sense to put up with you for the rest of my life." She smiled and folded the paper back up, and one more tear fell. Derek struggled so hard to keep his tears back, but it was becoming too hard, and he hasn't even read his vow's yet.

"Derek, here are your's." The pastor said, handing Derek a crumbled up piece of paper. It was easy to tell which one was his.

"Case, When we were younger, I told you any guy who would marry you, would be out of their mind." Derek hit himself in the head. "I think I've lost mine a few years ago, so it doesn't really matter, though." Everybody started to laugh. Casey made a small chuckle and looked into his eyes. Her heart melted as she realized he was crying. "I used to go after all of your friends, but it wasn't until I was 18, that I realized I should have been after you. I cant help but feel like all of those years were a waste, all of the years we spent fighting. We never knew how happy we could be together. I'm just happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you, because I just cant see it any other way." Derek said as another tear fell from his face.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." As soon as Derek's lips touched hers, the rain began to fall, it got faster and harder as Casey got happier. "I can't believe it." She whispered as she happily walked back down the aisle next to her husband.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Casey and Derek stood in the middle of the dance floor, forgetting about everybody else in the room. Casey had her head resting on Derek's shoulder and her hand holding on tight to his. This day couldn't get any more perfect.

_Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything._

_I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
But I'm feeling alive and with every breath that I take,  
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival._

"Do you realize that I just got everything I've ever wanted? And you gave it to me?" She asked softly, her head still on his shoulder.

Derek smiled and looked over her shoulder. "Well, I'm happy I could do that for you." He took a deep breath, then looked down at her. "I'll only be broke for about 3 years, but its cool." Derek made a light chuckle as Casey playfully hit him in the arm.


End file.
